


Golden Time Lovers

by sydneythefriendlyghost



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anxiety, Cheating, Cutting, Depression, Drama, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Disorders, Referenced Suicide Attempt, Sex, Smut, blah blah, coffee shop AU, cute au, edward may be a bit ooc, i hope not though, i liked righting this, idk really know what, lots of fucking, of course, relationship drama, trigger warning, what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneythefriendlyghost/pseuds/sydneythefriendlyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Obligatory Coffee Shop AU</p>
<p> Edward meets Winry for the first time, Ling has troubles with his overprotective girlfriend, Al navigates the narrow straits of young love, and Roy makes a bunch of really shitty mistakes. Exactly all the teenage(or otherwise) romance and soap opera drama you never knew you needed in a FMAB fic. Kick back, and enjoy this sweet tale of idiocy and melodrama, brought to you by the lovely cast of Fullmetal Alchemist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Edward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grand_king_oikawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grand_king_oikawa/gifts).



 

       Working a coffee shop, classic as it may be, is that way for a reason. Although it was a bit cliché, and sometimes a bit anger provoking, Edward could deal with this. He hated all the fancy coffees, and being a bit of a snob, he thought people who drank them were idiots. Plain old drip was just fine for him, black and bitter. However, he was popular with all the girls that came through, so he never said anything about how silly all their weird coffee drinks were. He even went home with a couple of them. Every once and a while he got a phone number and a date, but that wasn't really his style. As his best friends were fond of saying, he was a “hit and run” type guy. Not that anyone really cared, you could tell it from his eyes. “Heartthrob, more like heartbreaker.” His best friend Ling Yao could be heard saying often, so often in fact, that it seriously could have been a motto. But Ling and his girlfriend were so power-coupley that Ed tried not to give them too much shit. If he was being totally honest, they were cute. Anyway, it was a solid job, and it payed enough that he could keep up(for the most part) with school fees. He was on track to be a chemical engineer, but that meant a lot of schoolwork and a ton of expensive and ever growing lab fees. But studying wasn't so bad, when it was science. He could pull all-nighters with ease because he loved what he was learning. He would find the weirdest times to study but he was becoming an expert at squeezing in study time during work and even other classes. Sure it took work and yeah, ok, it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, but he was working towards a solid goal and thats the important part right? He wanted to help people like him, and it was unfair that a 18 year old had had so much shit in his life already. He was gonna make a difference for people, especially his little brother. At least thats what Ed was telling himself on the first day he saw her.

       Normal day, normal weather, not even close to busy. Edward sat behind the counter of the tiny coffee shop(aptly named Golden Chemistry) and the sunlight filtered down through the windows and the glass store front. It was just the right temperature and there were only about three people even in the shop. Ed had managed to fit his Advanced Bio Chemistry text book under the counter and balanced it on his knees. His eyes flicked from line to line, completely absorbed and trying desperately to commit it all to memory, to understand it. It was an uncomfortably crunched position, but if he sat really still he could forget how unfriendly it was and just let the knowledge surround him. Laws and theorems swirled and created a sound barrier to push his mind forward. It was so enrapturing that he didn't hear her the first time, or the second time. The third time rang true to its old adage and woke him from his stupor.

“Uh hello?” Edward looked up so quickly that he banged his head on the counter and then dropped his book. Leaning down to get it, he almost hit his head again, and pulled up with a grunt. A tall, blonde girl with stunning blue eyes bit her lip and looked like she was holding back a laugh. He blushed a bright bloody red and stammered out a sentence, barely.

“We-elcome to Golden Chemistry what would you like?” His ears rang and his heart pumped furiously. God this was embarrassing and she was probably thinking about how dumb he was. Um. The girl laughed and her sparkling earrings made small metallic noises and glittered in the afternoon light. He had to admit, he was a bit taken with her, in the few minutes he had known her.

“Just a medium drip please. Black.” She smiled and reached into her pocket for the $2.40 to pay. He turned around to fill the green foam cup, hoping he wouldn't embarrass himself yet again. Sadly, that was simply not to be today. As he turned around to grab a lid out of the dispenser, the hot coffee from the cup splashed over his left hand and he dropped it on his left foot. Hot coffee leaked into his shoes, and he yelped in pain. Red sunburn colors quickly spread over his arm and hand. The girl waiting at the counter leaned over to see what was going on, and then put a hand over her mouth to suppress a giggle of surprise.  

“Do you, uh, need help over there?” She tried to quell the bubbling laughter that rose up through her chest. Edward felt so awkward and embarrassed that he just sat there chewing his lower lip. They stared at each other for a minute. Suddenly he started giggling, and he couldn't stop. The laughter pulled him up out of his pain and he started to laugh harder. He didn't know when she started laughing as well, but soon she was choking for air. Then they were both belly laughing and neither could breathe. At this point, they were the only people left inside. Slowly, they both slowed to a gasp, and smiled at each other. Ed was completely captured by her eyes that it took him a minute to pull his gaze away and back down to her lips. Her lips....... He opened his eyes wide with a jolt, and turned around to get the cup. Refilling it, he spun around perfectly on his right toe, and handed her the full cup. She handed him the money and smiled kindly, her face glowing with the fading laugh attack. Her long blonde hair fell to her back and was pulled back so as not to get into her eyes. He now noticed she was wearing a black crop top with a white stripe, and a jumpsuit unzipped and tied at the waist. It was for working he guessed, maybe........a mechanic? He opened his mouth to speak, trying to be smooth.

“Why do you need coffee at 4 pm?” He blurted out his first thought. The girls face fell, and she looked tired. Rubbing her eyes and brow, she breathed out heavily. He wondered if he'd made a mistake.

“Another all-nighter, sadly. I need to finish up and ship it so I can have spring break off.” When he looked confused, she stepped in to clarify. “From work. I wanted to relax for a bit.” She smiled yet again, and picked up her coffee, and took a step back. “It was nice meeting you.” And with that she left. As she walked out, he finally found his breath.

“Wait what's you name?” She turned and flipped her hair over one shoulder, and threw back to him.

“My name's Winry.” Then the door closed with a jingle, and Edward was left to close up, still staring out the door.

* * *

 

       Later, at home, Ed was sitting on the couch with a calculus text book and a bag of ice, trying to cool his mildly burned hand. He blew a puff of air out the side of his mouth to push away his golden bangs. Ever since his mom had died, he had had kept his hair long. The thick gold locks of hair were always in a braid or ponytail, only occasionally down. But considering it was 9 pm, it was hastily let down and brushed over his back. He had also removed his prosthetic right arm and left leg, and his body thanked him for it. He shook his head tiredly and pushed the ice of his hand, and moved the calculus book to the floor. Edward pulled his cell phone form his left pocket and slid it open.

       The first contact to come up was his most texted, aka his younger brother Alphonse. He knew his brother loved it when he talked to him. Although he himself wasn't a huge fan of texting or phone calls, he knew Al really appreciated Ed checking in and letting him know he was ok. Ever since the accident, Al and Ed were intensely close and it was important that Al knew he was doing well out in Central, while he stayed back in the Eastern Capital.

       When he was 11 and his brother 10, they had been in a car accident with their mother that left her dead, and the boys severely injured. Edward had his left leg and right arm amputated, while Al lost all function in from the bottom of his ribcage down, and was bound to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Ed had always been interested in science and things like chemistry, but he had set his goal from that day on to help his brother and other people like him.

He clicked out a message to his brother. He knew Al would appreciate the small offer of information on his wellbeing.

**EE: I think I'm gonna ace my calculus final.**

       Then he opened the conversation between him and Ling, already ainticipating his annoying best friend to make a complete ass of himself like usual..

**EE: I met a girl**

       The reply beeped in quickly from Ling. Come to think of it, it would be almost 11 in East, and Alphonse was still in high school, so maybe he was sleeping. Probably was, knowing that nerd.

**LY: im feeling a punchline for this**

**LY: you banged her right**

****Ed rolled his eyes. Ok he did that usually but not this time. Couldn't blame Ling for not believing him right away.

**EE: dude im serious**

**EE: it was at GC today**

**EE: and it may have involved me spilling burning hot coffee on myself**

**LY: is it me or are you kinkier than I thought ed**

**EE: as far as I know burning myself with coffee is not one of my kinks**

**LY: so what are your kinks**

**EE: you dont live that far away from me I could come over and punch you in the fucking face you ass**

**LY: bro**

**EE: dont you bro me**

**EE: im serious**

**LY: no way**

**LY: do tell**

**EE: she stopped by GC and I spilled coffee on myself and god**

**EE: but she was really fucking hot**

**LY: so you gonna bang**

**EE: idk**

**LY: woow dude**

**EE: oh shut up**

**EE: its not too late for me to kick your ass yet**

* * *

 

       Edward turned off his phone and reached out to the crutch leaning on the wall. He wasn't going to waste time putting on his prosthetics just to get to the bathroom. He hobbled to he bathroom to pee and brush his teeth. Sure, he considered jacking off for a minute, but decided to try and finish his chapter to study for the final. He could practically hear Ling's voice in his head, “the nerd who would skip an orgasm to read.” Well, on second thought.

       He sank down against the wall, not feeling like moving. He unzipped his pants and pulled his boxers down to his ankles. Ed rubbed his dick and moaned a little bit. This is exactly what he had been needing. He continued massaging his growing erection and let the waves of pleasure wash over him. He smoothed a bit of pre cum over his hand and continued. He could feel lightening bolts all the way down his abdomen. Soon he was red faced and nearing his limit. He shifted his weight so he wasn't leaning so painfully on the linoleum and pushed on. Suddenly he came, all over his hand and his muscles tensed and released in waves of intense pleasure. The last of the rushed orgasm rocked through his body and he felt his muscles relax. Ed stayed a moment, and then he pushed himself up on his arm and leg, grabbing his crutch.

       After cleaning himself off, he stumbled over to his room, and hopped to the dresser. Edward pulled a pair of shorts and a tank top, the sleepwear he adopted after his second amputation. Something about it appealed to him, the way it showed exactly what he was, missing limbs and all. He slowly pulled on the top and then lunged forward and flopped dramatically down onto his bed. The blonde rolled over to the top of the bed and pulled a blanket over him. Slowly, as the darkness blinked in on his eyes, he mumbled out loud.

“What a weird girl.”

And then Edward Elric fell asleep.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: Winry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winry is more awkward than she thinks, but still smoother than most cute boys running cash registers.

Winry Rockbell laid her head down on her work table and sighed sleepily. Two all-nighters in a row was bit much, but she could power through, she was sure. Just a few more adjustments and the arm she was currently toiling over would be ready to ship and get to the person it would be attached to. They had given her a mold, a look, and a size so it would seem that creating the perfect prosthetic would be simple. But things really weren't that great in real time. It was much easier to create a piece of art and a working limb if she had the person right there with her. Plus, her prosthetics required a port, surgically implanted. And Winry much preferred to do the surgery herself, to make sure no nerves were damaged in the process. Sadly, she hadn't had an actual costumer willing to go through the intense recovery in a long time. She thought it was well worth it to have a limb that reacted to your own thoughts and nerve endings, but obviously not everyone was willing to go through the whole step by step process. And, admittedly, it was a very painful operation, requiring the patient to be awake in order to properly place the port. I mean, its worth it right? At least thats what she was telling herself as she left her workshop. She needed coffee to make it through this one.

Winry pushed the stray pieces of hair out of her way and blinked heavily against the sweet April light. It was warm, and more comfortable than her wooden work chair. It was easier to stay focused in an uncomfortable position, she found. She wondered why that was as she wondered down the street towards downtown Central. She had been informed by her close friend Lan-Fan that there was an amazing coffee shop nearby and that it had cheap drinks. This was essential, seeing as Winry consumed more coffee than the average human. Her job as a mechanic was tiring and endless. There was always someone who needed a new limb. Although her patented “automail” was similar to a few other designers and mechanics, she had tweaked things to her liking, creating a new style and form that was much less clunky and thick than the designs you see more popularly. She was approaching the shop, she could now see it was called Golden Chemistry. Ok, it was pretty dorky, but if it was this close and cheap, she might find herself a regular. Her favorite old place, The Devils Nest, moved across town so she had stopped going.

Winry pushed against the glass doors of the shop, and stepped up to the counter to order.

“Hello?” There was a boy, a college student probably, reading intensely and mouthing words as he saw them. She quickly realized he hadn't heard her, and felt awkward. She weighed her options, and decided to try again so as not to just stand here awkwardly. He had long blonde hair, braided and hung down his back. He looked so deeply into his work, and if Winry was being totally honest, maybe he was a little attractive.

“Umm hello?” She was hoping that he would look up so she wouldn't have to be even more awkward and strange. He was reading a biochemistry text book. He was probably very intelligent, which made him more intriguing. Although her interest was piqued, she did have work to do.

“Uh hello?” This time the boy seemed to hear her and he jerked his head straight up in surprise. There was a thunk and he groaned in pain. The another loud crash as he felt around for the textbook that was on the floor. He managed to survive and get up without yet another calamity.

“We-elcome to Golden Chemistry what would you like?” He looked painfully uncomfortable and quite a bit embarrassed. She thought he was pretty cute. Awkward, sure, and a little clumsy, but hey, so was she. His bangs accentuated his strange gold colored eyes. Winry laughed kindly, while she looked at him. He looked surprised, like he was expecting her to be angry or something. He probably was, to be honest.

“Just a medium drip please. Black.” She dug around in the pocket of her work clothes for the money. Should be about $2.40, she thought, calculating the tax in her head. She heard a yelp and peaked over the counter to see what happened. The boy was standing there with hot coffee dripping from his left hand and down his left leg. There was some staining his shirt too. She almost giggled, but covered her mouth in time to stop it. He looked so distraught, it was adorable.

“Do you, uh, need help over there?” Winry offered. She glanced up, and they locked eyes. Out of no where, the boy was laughing deeply. She could no longer keep her childlike sense of stupidity inher chest and released it in the form of giggling. Soon, they were both choking for air, and they slowed down. Then it was quiet as they stood, still staring at each other. She could feel a warmth in her stomach and her face. He shifted quickly and spun dramatically on his toe, filled the cup, and handed it to her. He seemed unsure, and she was about to thank him and leave, when he spoke.

“Why do you need coffee at 4 pm?” Winry's heart sank. God, she still had so much work to do. She let out a breath of exhaustion.

“Another all-nighter, sadly. I need to finish up and ship it so I can have spring break off.” At that, he looked confused. “From work. I wanted to relax for a bit.” With that, she took her drink and stepped back. “It was nice meeting you.” She headed towards the door and as she pushed it open, she heard from behind her.

“Wait whats your name?” She flipped her hair over her shoulder in what she hoped was a vaguely attractive motion, and smiled warmly.

“My name's Winry.” And she brushed out the door, and walked quickly out the doors and down the street. Oh god what was I doing? Winry shook her head as she hurried down the sidewalk.

* * *

 

Winry slaved over the automail piece until almost 1 am, when she clicked a panel shut on the side and slammed her hands palm-down on the desk. Done done done, and thats all that mattered. She brushed her teeth sleepily and stretched her back out, already feeling the tightness that would bother her tomorrow. But once she brought this piece back to her employer and shipped it, she could be done, officially.

She climbed tiredly into bed, and did a small mental list of regrets from the day, including but not limited to not masturbating, forgetting to catching up on her favorite tv shows, not going grocery shopping, and not giving her number to the cute coffee boy.

For a while, Winry could not sleep, as her thoughts lingered on the golden haired, golden eyed boy from the coffee shop. Weird, awkward, but she couldn't help but feel she had been flirting too subtly. Well, there was no way to tell he had picked up on it, but considering her slight caffeine addiction and the fact that the shop was incredibly close to her office, it would probably be fine, right? She'd see him again.

And as she drifted off into sleep, Winry Rockbell had a last glimmer of thought.

 

What a dorky boy. 


End file.
